


[Podfic] The Things You Miss

by Tarae



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Community: audiofemme, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of fictorium's story</p><p>Author's summary: Miranda's just trying to get a little coffee in an uncivilised world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Things You Miss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Things You Miss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153794) by [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium). 



  


**Lenght:** 7:21 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/zszk/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+DWP%2B-%2BThe%2BThings%2BYou%2BMiss%2B%2528by%2Bfictorium%2529.mp3) (mp3)

>


End file.
